


Moments

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Episode 1, I write my feelings, Season 2, Seriously. SPOILERS!, Spoilers, Tagging without spoilers is hard, don't read if you haven't watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much more he wanted to say. So much more he wanted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was a very long rant inserted here. I deleted it. 
> 
> Warnings: Character Death.
> 
> Again. Please do not read if you haven't seen the entire first episode of the second season. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Six hadn’t believed One when he thought someone might be after him. He’d called it residual paranoia. Six had hoped that they could still be friends. Six had tried to protect One, even if it backfired royally. One had been quiet at first. Too quiet. Then when One had finally opened up and offered up his concerns Six brushed them aside. One had said he felt like he was in his own prison. Six realized now the younger man was right. One would have been safer in prison. They all would have been safer together. Six knew it was his fault. 

Five told One he could go in the last moments they spent together. That he should go. She thought she was being brave. One had a way out and she knew that he wouldn’t leave her willingly. Five had smiled as stoically as she could muster and promised One that things would work out. One had promised he would do everything he could to help her. In the end she wasn’t able to help One. She had told him he could go. That he should go. Five wished she had asked him to stay. 

Four remembered the last time he spoken with One. Back on the Raza, before Six had poisoned the water. It had been regarding Three. One had been certain that Three was the traitor. The mole. One had opened up to Four about his past. All Four had asked was if One wanted to kill Three. If One wanted revenge for the death of his wife. One had surprised him because One didn’t want to kill Three. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. It was in that moment that Four knew One didn’t belong on the Raza. Now that One was gone, Four wasn’t so sure that any of them belonged. 

Three’s emotions were everywhere. He couldn’t breathe he was so angry. The need for revenge dripped over his vision like blood. It dyed everything red. He wanted, no, he needed to kill Corso. He dreamed about it sometimes. Hurting Corso. Making him bleed. Making him scream. It twisted something inside of Three. Instead of being a relief, the dreams were nightmares. The images haunted Three even after he opened his eyes. Corso had One’s face. Killing Corso felt too much like killing One. Three kept reliving those last moments he had spent with One. Wasted moments all because Six was an idiot. Three remembered the weight of his gun as he aimed it at the younger man. They had been too busy fighting each other to realize the truth. Maybe it would have been better if Three had shot One in the hallway on the Raza. If he had been shot then, at least One would have died among his friends. At least then One wouldn’t have died alone. 

Two’s heart broke even though she couldn’t show it. The last moments she had spent with One she held a gun to his back. It might as well have been a knife. She had turned against him and now One was dead. She thought maybe if they had more time together they would have – but time was a cruel thing. Even if they had managed to get to One before Corso had shot him, there was no telling if One would have forgiven her. One was dead. Two felt dead. 

One had been afraid before he opened the door. Separated from the people he had been with since they had woken up together roughly forty-eight days ago. He was alone and he was fairly certain he was stepping away from one terrible situation and jumping into another. At least on the Raza he had…

Nothing. One realized as he closed the briefcase filled with his meager belongings. The people he had considered friends had turned against him. Except Five. Six had promised Five would be okay. Maybe, One thought as he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to breathe. Maybe he’d see Five again. 

He’d already decided that he would do everything he could to prove Three’s innocence. It was the least One could do after he had accused Three of being the traitor. It was obvious now that Three was innocent. One would prove it. He had to. 

One hoped he was ready to face his new challenge. New foes. He wasn’t sure who he could trust, but the Raza had prepared him for such a life. He could do it. He had to try. 

“I’m ready.” He whispered to himself as the door chimed. With a few deep breaths One turned and watched the door slide open. 

He was greeted by his dark reflection. 

“Long time no see.” Corso said with a crooked smile just before he raised his gun. One stared at the muzzle of the weapon. For about a second fear rushed through him, but like a breeze it was gone. When the first bullet tore into his side One stumbled back. By the time the second and third bullet impacted One felt relief. If he died he wouldn’t have to face being alone. He would be free. There would be no more games to play. No more people to disappoint. No more people disappointing him. There would be nothing. 

The pain didn’t register, but the guilt did. Even if he craved freedom One knew he was leaving his crew behind. They might not need or want him, but One wished he could have done more. There was so much more he wanted to say. So much more he wanted to do. It was gone. Life had slipped through his fingers. 

By the time One hit the ground he was gone. 

At peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very disappointed. I might need time to recover before (or if) I go back to my WIPs.
> 
> The only thing that would allow me to forgive the show writers is if they were creative and brought One back in an interesting way. Such as the crew kidnapping Jace Corso, wiping his memories and then 'uploading' Derrick Moss's memories from Five to give One another chance at life. I realize it wouldn't work completely because One would still be dead. At least, the One we knew. However, One (at least I believe) was on the Raza to get answers about his wife's death. I believe he believed Marcus Boone was innocent. I also believe that he was working with Six. Remember in Five's memories when she saw One and Six walking down the hallway and they were talking about some sort of 'code' that was named after Six's teacher? (Or did I dream it?)
> 
> Plus, if they 'resurrected' Derrick Moss using Jace Corso's body the two personalities would be in a constant state of battle. Jace would have Derricks' memories, emotions and beliefs, but he would also have his own. So there would be this internal war of good verses evil. 
> 
> ...this is me rambling. Upset. In denial and rambling.


End file.
